I Hate Silence Chapter 1
by Ikenai Taiyo
Summary: Shunkashuutou, son of Hitsugaya Toushirou and Iwadoshi Aleshi meets up with his sister, Yuki, after a long absence.


Shunkashuutou stood on the roof, looking around, searching for any sign the reiatsu he was tracking. This was ridiculous. One minute he felt it, the next it was gone. He groaned and leapt off the rooftop. Maybe he'd just have to find the old fashioned way. He'd have to look.

By now, you're probably thinking he went after a hollow. Wrong! He was looking for a girl, one he hadn't seen in a while. His sister, Yuki. She had graduated from the Shinigami Academy yesterday, and she had told Shunkashuutou to meet her at a Sakura Tree at the end of cave, on a cliff. A place their parents had discovered during their time at the Academy. Their mother had dubbed the place, their 'Secret Special Place' and never told anyone but their children about it.

Shun's parents were shinigami, like his sister. His father, Toushirou Hitsugaya, was captain of Squad 10, while his mother, Aleshi Iwadoshi, was captain of Squad 3. He laughed at the thought of his mother. That poor woman had been through so many promotions and demotions, it was kind of funny. She started out as the third seat of Squad 10, promoted to lieutenant of Squad 14, promoted to captain of Squad 3, demoted back to third seat, promoted back to captain. Shunkashuutou hoped that would never happen to him.

He quietly slipped under the gate while Jidanbo wasn't looking, even though the gentle giant would've happily opened it for him. He just preferred he didn't know where he was going.

Shun sighed as he headed towards the Academy Grounds. Today was the day off for the students, so there shouldn't be anyone bothering him. Sure, he was a student at the academy, he joined six months ago, but on his days off, he would go home to see his parents. His mother would have cow if he didn't.

It took Shun a while to remember just where the hell this stupid cave was. He knew it was deep in the forest behind the academy somewhere, but where exactly? What a pain…

Finally, he found the damn thing. His father told him all about this cave. Not only was it the place he and his mother found, but it was also the place he obtained his zanpaku-to. A friend of his father's, Kusaka Soujiro, had also obtained his zanpaku-to here. Shun was never told what had happened to this Kusaka person. He didn't really care, either.

He ran as quickly as he could through the cave. He hadn't learned how to do shunpo quite yet. He finally saw a light at the end of the cave, and ran faster. He finally got to see his sister! He hadn't seen her for three months, and he missed her.

"Yuki! Yuki, where are you?!" He shouted at the mouth of the cave.

He looked around frantically for her, any hint of her. Shun got a little angry.

_She said that she'd be here! Why isn't she?! _He thought angrily.

"RAWR!"

"Gah!"

Shun fell over backwards, and Yuki laughed as she hung upside down from the top of the cave entrance. She flipped down and offered her hand to her brother, who was scowling at her.

"C'mon, Shu-shuu! You can't be mad at me for having a little fun!" Yuki laughed.

"Don't call me Shu-shuu, Shiro-nee!" he shot back.

Shun took his sister's hand with a huff. She pulled him up, right into a giant hug. Unwillingly, he hugged her back. Yuki giggled and pulled away.

"So, what's been going on at home since I've been gone?" She asked, folding her arms behind her head and walking towards the tree.

Shun walked next to her and started talking about their parents.

"Well, Mom's been busy with her squad, running around everywhere to get ready for new recruits." He started.

"I'll bet dad's getting swamped with that too." Yuki smirked.

"Yeah. Some of the ones they get are real jerks! I don't like the new one's mom's getting. They're always drinking and everything…not like Aunt Rangiku though. "Shun laughed.

"I don't think anyone drinks as much as she does!" Yuki laughed.

They continued talking like this for a while. Shun told Yuki everything that had been going on. He didn't leave out a single detail. He never did.

"So, little bro, how's the academy for you?" Yuki asked suddenly, as they sat up in the tree.

"It's fine. I'm not having much difficulty with anything, except for that damn shunpo! I can't get it right." he huffed.

"Don't worry, you'll get there! You are the son of Captain Hitsugaya after all." She laughed.

Shun groaned and looked away. He hated when people compared him to his father, just because he was a genius when he attended the academy. Yuki was always being compared to their mother. Carefree, lazy, unproductive. But that wasn't true. Yuki was one of the smartest in her graduating class, same as their mother. It had taken Yuki just two years to graduate from the academy.

Shun wanted to get out that place sooner. That's why he studied so hard. He didn't like it at the academy. He'd rather be in the Seireitei with his parents and sister. He barely had any friends, the ones he did have there, all graduated with Yuki. That's what really sucked for him.

"Oi, little bro? You alright?" Yuki asked, a little worried.

"Huh? I'm fine. Just thinking." Shun muttered.

"What about?" she quarried.

"Nothing of importance." He said.

They sat in silence for a long time. Shun, thinking of the friends that had graduated, while Yuki thought of what to do now that she had graduated. She sat there for a long time, spaced out, until Shun poked her nose.

"Ooooooi! Anyone there?" he teased.

"Huh? Sorry. I was just thinking." Yuki smiled.

"You didn't answer my question." Shun huffed.

"What is it?" Yuki sighed.

"What squad were you accepted to?"

"Squad 6. I'm a seated officer, too!" she proclaimed proudly.

Shun's eyes got wide as his sister put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest in a proud stance.

"Really? What seat?" he asked eagerly.

"Seat number 8! Cause I'm just that awesome." Yuki stated, still in her proud stance.

"Wow. I wanna be a seated officer as soon as I graduate." Shun muttered.

"You can do it! You're gonna get out of here real soon, I bet." She smiled.

Shun smiled back at his sister. He knew that she was right. She was usually right about everything. He'd learned to believe her after the incident with the birds…

"Oh! I'm sorry, Shun! I have to get to my squad!" Yuki shouted suddenly.

"What?! Already?! But, why?" Shun shouted.

"I'm really sorry, Shunkashuutou, but Kuchiki-taicho is really strict about time. I have to go, or I'll be late!" Yuki explained.

Yuki quickly hugged her brother and leapt down from the tree, flash stepping out of sight. Shun sighed and leaned back in the tree. He folded his arms behind his head and scowled. He was alone again. Maybe he could go and visit Uncle Izuru.

_Nah, he's probably helping mom out…what about Aunt Hikari? She should be free…_

Shun pulled out his soul pager his parents gave him and dialed Hikari's number. He waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Oi, Hikari-shukubo? It's Shun. Are you in Soul Society right now?" Shun asked hopefully.

"No, sorry Shu. I'm at home with Harumi and Kohaku." Hikari sighed.

"Alright. Come by and see us some time, alright?" Shun sighed in return.

"I promise I will! Bye, little Shun!"

Silence. The thing Shun hated most in any of the worlds.


End file.
